This is a renewal request for Conference Support for the World Congress of Psychiatric Genetics (WCPG). This Congress has been organized annually by the International Society of Psychiatric Genetics (ISPG) since 1993, and annual meetings are being planned for the next five years and beyond. It is the most prestigious international forum for research in genetic factors affecting psychiatric conditions. During the last grant period (2008-2012) this program supported 41 Travel Awardees. We have also contributed to the development of an Early Career Investigator Program (ECIP) at the WCPG, which includes awardees supported by NIMH, NIDA, and by the ISPG itself. We have also ensured that at least one plenary speaker at each conference addresses the genetics of alcohol use and alcohol use disorders. This program has also contributed to other WCPG alcohol genetics educational and collaborative sessions. Through a rapporteur program supported by the ECIP, summaries of the Congress sessions have been prepared by young investigators and published each year in the journal Psychiatric Genetics or Neuropsychiatric Genetics. From 700-1000 scientists from around the world attend the meeting each year.